


Sneakers

by ukranianstairs



Series: At That Time, He [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, johnten, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Would you like it if I show you? I like you a lot, and if you like me too, you wouldn't mind right?





	Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this!

Honestly.

 

Honestly, I don't really enjoy drinking alcohol. I don't always wear nice outfits too. I just want to appear good and nice in front of you so you'd like me. I don't know if you'd like me the way I am but, I do like myself though. I'm only doing it for you.

  
"Huh? Now?"  
"Yeah. The meeting just ended and I have some time to spend, it just so happened that I'm near your area.   
"Hmm.. But our date is tomorrow..?"   
"Yeah but, I kinda.. Miss you a bit."

  
I can't see him like this.

  
"Iー I'm sorry but, I don't think I can. I promised my friend to have dinner together."   
"Ah.. I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"   
"Mmm. See you tomorrow."

  
I can't see him like this. He's not going to like it. I can't let him down.

  
"Since when did you promised to have dinner with even anyone?"   
"Shut up.. I can't meet him like this, all sweaty and wearing sneakers from our dance class."   
"I don't see the problem though."   
"You don't understand."  
"Yeah yeah. But you better show him soon. I'm going now, see ya."

  
It's not like I dislike my real self. I just can't let you see me in this hideous state. But.. Would you like it if I show you? I like you a lot, and if you like me too, you wouldn't mind right?

  
"Hello? Johnny? Mm.. I've changed my mind. I missed you too after all."

  
I'll show him. With these sneakers on, I'll show him how I truly am.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
